my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
???
This page is under construction. please bear with the creator, Sakura Witch. “'Think before you speak.”' Shizuri Ongaku is often considered an average third year student at U.A. She is currently a part of class 3-A. Appearance Shizuri has never cared about her appearance as this was her mother’s teaching. She cuts her hair herself to save money, and her uniform is the same set from when she was a first year. Her hero costume, which consists of a black shirt and jeans, a long with her equipment, has a few tears on it as she doesn’t have the time to mend them, she likes to think of them as design. Her taste in clothes is simplistic; she has no preference between pastels and dark colours, but she tends to wear solid coloured clothes. Her hair often covers the right side of her face, unless she is in her hero costume, in which case her hair is tied up. Personality Shizuri is a bit of a Darudere, which causes some of her classmates to think of her as lazy and uncooperative. In truth, she only does what she thinks is important and only speaks when she has to. She appears apathetic because she learned that emotions wouldn’t help her from a young age. However, she actually sometimes fails to suppress her anger when something goes wrong related to her becoming a hero. Her friends have speculated that this is due to the fact that being a hero is one of her few passions and she finds it hard to control emotions that strong because she hasn’t encountered them before. Shizuri has a bit of a complicated family history, which caused her to be this closed off to most. Her father was an entitled rich man with a quirk that allowed him to knock people out with his voice when he screamed. Her mother was a quirkless detective whose childhood dream was to be a Pro-hero. Without the knowledge of her mother, her father often abused her and her little brother, Neito. It got so bad that her father almost killed Neito when he was six years old. Around this time, her mother was investigating a drug cartel. When her mother discovered that her father was involved with them, she confronted him about it. He panicked and smashed her head to a wall while screaming. She passed out and died of a hemorrhage. Shizuri, at eleven years old, was watching while covering Neito’s eyes. Shizuri escaped with her brother and reported her father to her mother’s Police Department. Her father was arrested and committed suicide in jail a month later. Ever since, Shizuri and Neito managed to survive in a small apartment near Nobu Middle Schol using what was left of their parents’ fortune. Going through all of these helped motivate her to become a hero, to make sure that others don’t suffer the way she and her brother did. Though of course to hide her past, she tells anyone who asks that she’s in it for the money. Although, in truth, what really made her decide to be a hero was her brother saying that if he couldn’t be a hero, she should. Shizuri also went through many hardships in her two years of U.A. Although the league of villains were not a thing then, she had her own “villains”. Shizuri, as mentioned above only cares about a few things, her brother, Tadao, and being a good hero. She went through many realisations when she didn’t make it to the final round of her first Sports Fest, and when she lost the top spot in class during second year. But by third year she had matured somewhat, resolving to improve herself instead of competed with others. Do not becoming a part of the Big 3 wasn’t a surprise or a disappointment to her. Quirk and Abilities: Voice ( 音声, Onsei) is an emitter-type quirk. Whenever Shizuri says something, anyone who hears her goes into a coma for three to four months. In her first year she requested multiple items from the Support department to help her. A face mask that modifies her voice, allowing her to knock out someone for only three to four hours, and a choker which modified her voice to completely block her quirk and allow her to speak to people, were the only two that worked. A recording of her voice does not have any effect on people, but a live broadcast works much the same way as if she was in front of you. Shizuri also has a brown belt in Taekwondo, a Korean martial art. She has been training since childhood and this immensely helped her to pass the entrance exam. This martial art focuses on kicks and spinning kicks, so she admits she lacks some strength in her upper body. Moves: Death Broadcast (死の放送, Shi no hōsō) Sonic Song (ソニックソング, Sonikkusongu) Allegro (アレグロ, Areguro) Stats: Equipment: Black Face Mask- enhances her voice to knock out someone for three to four hours instead of three to four months Death Speakers- broadcasts her voice to reach farther Lightweight boots- allows her to move and kick faster but still protect her Relationships: Neito Ongaku Neito is her little brother, an eleven year old student at Nabu Middle School. His dream was to be a hero, but since he’s quirkless he abandoned that dream and now aims to become a detective. Neito is mature for his age but was always a sickly child. He has had multiple near deaths in his life, at two months old, a year old, six years old, and nine years old. This is the reason why Shizuri is actually incredibly protective of him. Tadao Kirigiri She has known Tadao since her time in Nobu Middle School. He is currently attending his third year in U.A. High’s support course. She often calls him, “Puppy-kun, " due to his quirk and the way he acts. He is the only one in U.A. who knows of her family history. Quotes: “When you hit rock bottom, dig yourself down deeper. There might be treasure buried there,” Shizuri to a confused Tadao. Trivia: The kanji of her first name, 静理, means Static Management. Her last name, Ongaku (音楽), means music. Shizuri is Demisexual, but she probably wouldn’t know what that means. Shizuri, as student no. 6, sits behind a particularly interesting student, Kagetora Nanase. Shizuri wanted to be a singer before she discovered her quirk at age four.